1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatus and method for generating attract features related to electronic gaming machines are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most patrons enter into a casino with the intention of participating in a wager-based game or at least open to the possibility of participating. A typical casino offers a wide variety of game play choices. The game play choices are offered within a very stimulating auditory and visual environment that is designed to encourage excitement for the typical patron and keep them engaged in game play. However, initially, the wide variety of choices and the stimulating environment can actually provide a barrier to the patron entering into a game play.
From a casino operators perspective it is desirable to maximize the fraction of time that a player participates in gaming activities within the casino relative to the overall time spent within the casino. Thus, once a patron enters into the casino, casino operators desire the patron to quickly decide what game they would like to play and begin playing. To encourage a patron to begin game play, electronic gaming machines (EGMs) include attract features. For instance, on an idle EGM, a visual presentation including accompanying sounds can be output to draw a patron's attention to the device and encourage them to begin a game play session.
In isolation, an EGM providing an attract feature is a good idea. However, in a casino environment where hundreds of gaming machines are located in close proximity to one another, the attract features provided by multiple EGMs simultaneously can actually be annoying and disruptive to patrons. In view of the above, methods and apparatus are desired for implementing attract features in a casino environment.